Elico
Elico (original version ) was a Special Attack Aquos Bakugan. It was originally owned by Mylene Pharaoh but was thrown away. Description Elico was used by Mylene Pharaoh, a member of the Vexos. He had pure strength and brute force with defensive spikes sticking out of his shoulders, knees, six tentacles attached to his back that wrap around his battler's arms and legs to render the battler defenseless. Elico can breathe under water. He has a large, golden diamond that shoots a water blast to defeat his opponents. On Elico's forearms are six blades used for attacking enemies and protecting his arms. He also has a deep voice. He also uses other attributes to overcome his opponents. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Elico is shown in episode 13 during the battle, with Percival mocking him. Elico easily defeated Percival without barely trying. In episode 20, Elico battles Neo Dragonoid and Mega Nemus, but loses. His personality is a lot more violent. In episode 23, he faced Ingram and Elfin and lost. In episode 25, he was betrayed by Mylene Pharaoh and was thrown out alongside Mega Brontes, for having too much emotion. In episode 26, they reappeared on Gus Grav and Spectra Phantom's side. Due to the Forbidden Card Chaos Ability X used by Gus, he evolved into Blast Elico. Personality Elico's personality changed over time in the series. In episode 13, he is much more calm on Percival. In episodes 20, 22, and 23 he is much more violent on Nemus and Neo Dragonoid. Ability Cards * Gaia Luze: Every Bakugan goes back to its base level and opponent cannot activate abilities due to Elico's attribute change. (Subterra) * Acurus: Elico can use any attributes power on command and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Subterra) (each) * Mythran Judge: Nullifies the opponent's abilities and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent (Haos) * Trick World: Brings the opponent's G-power to 100 Gs. * Screw Blow: Adds 200 Gs to Elico and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. * Flash Freeze: Nullifies the opponent's abilities. (Haos) * Scramble Zwei:''' '''Doubles Elico's base power level and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Trivia *He and Aranaut have the same voice actor. *The Aquos Attribute colored Elico toy can be Pyrus, Subterra and Darkus. Gallery Anime File:elico_ball.PNG|Elico in ball form File:Elico.jpg|Aquos Elico in Bakugan form Picture 1023.png|Elico File:Haos_elico.jpg|Haos Elico in Bakugan form File:Subterra_elico.jpg|Subterra Elico in Bakugan form Picture 11577.png|Subterra Elico Vulcan and Elico Evolving.PNG|Elico and Vulcan evolving Picture 26999.png 830px-Elico VS Dragonoid.jpg 830px-Bez tytułu.jpg Game File:elico.PNG|Packaged Pyrus Elico File:Elico-pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Elico File:elico_bakuneon.gif|Aquos Elico Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (1).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (45).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (44).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (94).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (93).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (92).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (91).JPG PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (33).jpg New Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (4).jpg New Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (3).jpg Patryciusz Jan Cesarz Patryk Jan cesarz ppp.png Others File:BK_WPS2_MyleneElico_800x600.jpg File:Card (8).jpg Elico_DOTC.jpg|Elico standing in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Bakugan dotc 029.jpg bakugan_aquos_1024x768.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (3).PNG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (217).JPG Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Former Villains Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia